Jack Harkness - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del capitán Jack Harkness. Televisión Doctor Who Temporada 1 * The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances * Boom Town * Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways Temporada 3 * Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords Temporada 4 * The Stolen Earth / Journey's End * The End of Time Monster Files * Monster File: Adipose * Monster File: Pyrovile * Monster File: Ood * Monster File: Slitheen * Monster File: Sontarans * Monster File: Hath * Monster File: Vespiform * Monster File: Judoon * Monster File: Vashta Nerada * Monster File: Midnight * Monster File: The Trickster's Brigade * Monster File: Daleks * Monster File: Davros * Monster File: Christmas * Monster File: Cybermen * A Ghost Story for Christmas Torchwood Temporada 1 * Everything Changes * Day One * Ghost Machine * Cyberwoman * Small Worlds * Countrycide * Greeks Bearing Gifts * They Keep Killing Suzie * Random Shoes * Out of Time * Combat * Captain Jack Harkness * End of Days Temporada 2 * Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang * Sleeper * To the Last Man * Meat * Adam * Reset * Dead Man Walking * A Day in the Death * Something Borrowed * From Out of the Rain * Adrift * Fragments * Exit Wounds Temporada 3 * Children of Earth ** Day One ** Day Two ** Day Three ** Day Four ** Day Five Temporada 4 * The New World * Rendition * Dead of Night * Escape to LA * The Categories of Life * The Middle Men * Immortal Sins * End of the Road * The Gathering * The Blood Line Webcasts * Web of Lies Historias en prosa Novelas BBC New Series Adventures * The Deviant Strain * Only Human * The Stealers of Dreams * Peacemaker * The Story of Martha * Shroud of Sorrow * Big Bang Generation Torchwood * Another Life * Border Princes * Slow Decay * Trace Memory * The Twilight Streets * Something in the Water * Pack Animals * SkyPoint * Almost Perfect * Into the Silence * Bay of the Dead * The House That Jack Built * Risk Assessment * The Undertaker's Gift * First Born * Long Time Dead * The Men Who Sold the World * Exodus Code Dr. Men * Dr. Ninth Relatos cortos Doctor Who Files * Best Friends Torchwood Yearbook * Black Water * Mrs Acres * The Beauty of Our Weapons * Plant Life * Monster Torchwood Magazine * Harm's Way * The Book of Jahi * Who by Fire * Gordian * Unplugged * Requiem * We All Go Through * Red-Handed * The Mind's Eye * Cultural Firsts * Mend Me * Everything's True * The Secret of Crow Island * The Package * Ashes to Ashes * Rift-Raff * Lockdown * Rare Earth * Postcards from the Rift * Reflections * Happy New Year * Photo Finish * They Keep Killing Andy * Flotsam and Jetsam * Stakes on a Plane * I May Be Some Time * The Last Voyage of Osiris * The Man Who Dreamed of Stars * Closing Time Consequences * The Baby Farmers * The Wrong Hands * Virus * Consequences Audios Destiny of the Doctor * Night of the Whisper Torchwood Audiolibros * Hidden * Everyone Says Hello * In the Shadows * The Sin Eaters * Department X * Ghost Train * Red Skies * Mr Invincible Dramas de audio * Lost Souls * Asylum * Golden Age * The Dead Line * The Devil and Miss Carew * Submission * The House of the Dead Torchwood de Big Finish Temporada 1 * The Conspiracy * Forgotten Lives * Uncanny Valley Temporada 2 * The Victorian Age * Broken Temporada 4 * The Death of Captain Jack Especiales * The Torchwood Archive * Outbreak * Aliens Among Us 1 ** Changes Everything ** Aliens & Sex & Chips & Gravy ** Orr ** Superiority Complex * Aliens Among Us 2 ** Love Rat ** A Kill to a View ** The Empty Hand * Aliens Among Us 3 ** Poker Face ** ''Tagged ** Herald of the Dawn * Believe * God Among Us 1 ** Future Pain ** See No Evil ** Night Watch The Lives of Captain Jack '' ''The Lives of Captain Jack '' * ''The Year After I Died * Wednesdays For Beginners * One Enchanted Evening * Month 25 Cómics Torchwood Magazine * The Legacy of Torchwood One! * Jetsam * Rift War! * Captain Jack and the Selkie * Broken * Fated to Pretend * Shrouded * Somebody Else's Problem: A Gwen Cooper Story * Overture * Hell House BBC'' Writer's Comics'' * Escape to Penhaxico IDW Publishing Doctor Who (2012) * Time Fraud Prisoners of Time * The Choice * Endgame Mini-series y one-shots * The Birthday Boy Online * The Return of the Vostok * Escape to Penhaxico Titan Comics Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor * Weapons of Past Destruction * Doctormania * The Transformed * Official Secrets * Slaver's Song * Secret Agent Man * The Bidding War Free Comic Book Day 2016 * Hacked Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor Año Dos * Cindy, Cleo and the Magic Sketchbook * Arena of Fear Doctor Who: The Thirteenth Doctor * Return of the Volsci Mini-series y one shots * Supremacy of the Cybermen * The Lost Dimension Torchwood (2016) * World Without End * Station Zero * The Culling en:Jack Harkness - list of appearances Categoría:Listas de apariciones de acompañantes Categoría:Listas de apariciones de personajes regulares de Torchwood